


Like Mother Like Son

by KumaMusical



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumaMusical/pseuds/KumaMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do I do? Yui, wake up and tell me! Thank me like you always do! I saved you again, you know!” He fell to his knees, an unstable smile taking over his face. “You’re being ungrateful to Yours Truly. You should know how that gets you punished.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Mother Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> A repost from tumblr, originally submitted to diabolikpersonals and written by KumaMusical

His touch alone was enough to put her to sleep. The chronic, pulsing pain forgotten in her heavy slumber. Being with a vampire is taxing. It’s painful and dangerous. Sometimes he would take too much blood, sending her into a state that was on the very edge of consciousness, a painful dizziness and weakness, the feeling of losing control of your own body. He would apologize every time, taking care of her until fully recovered. It’s painful and hard, but Yui doesn’t mind it, not if it’s him. 

 But Ayato minds it. He hates himself for it even, though those feelings don’t last long when she’s insisting he shouldn’t worry. The thought of accidentally killing her is unbearable, painful, delightful. And so is the thought of purposely doing so. To kill another vampire, that’s the way to show your love for them, the ultimate and final declaration of your feelings. If done correctly. But Yui is human, and humans are weak creatures. They heal slowly, cry easily, and run out of blood quickly. And ones like Yui, who can’t swim, they drown. Ayato had learned that the hard way, over and over again, no matter how many times he saved her he would always push her back in. 

But she still thanked him for it. Even if he was the only source of her pain, as long as he saved her in the end, she would be thankful. Humans are odd creatures. Ayato learned to swim the hard way, because nobody was there to save him. You can’t even say he learned, he tried hard enough to be able to save himself, but he tried harder when it was for the sake of another person. The panic and fear in the girls voice as she violently kicked and thrashed in the water, gasping, rapid breaths of air quickly filled by water, it was painful to watch, to know what it felt like. But it was also amusing, almost enjoyable to the redhead, to watch the girl he loves struggle to stay above the surface, to hear her strangled and gurgled cries as a last, futile attempt to breathe was cut short. But Ayato dove in and pulled her above the surface, whispering quick and panicked apologies. Holding her waist so tightly he feared she may break in half in his grip, but tightening it none the less. It was moments like these when a terrible thought struck him, without fail and never with a lesser effect.

 He’s just like his mother. 

 Getting enjoyment from punishing the person who’s supposedly his most important, and punishing for reasons that were unfair, and even cruel by his own standards. 

 "Yui, I’m sorry.“ He looked down at her again, whispering it over and over again. This time, he’d actually walked away, left her there calling for help. Only going back once her cries had been silenced by the water for a full minute. Maybe, he thought, she learned and pulled herself out like he used to, maybe she’s on the grass, resting and catching her breath. Ayato had run, sprinted, using the gift of speed vampires are known for, frantically searching the area around the lake. No Yui. Bubbles floating to the surface were his only clue, so he dove in without thinking, using all of his strength to grab her and swim to safety. Humans don’t have as much strength as vampires. Now he’s here, kneeling over her, sopping wet, panicked and afraid. Now, they’re the same. Not knowing if she was breathing any longer, Ayato did the only thing he could think of. In a swift movement he picked the girl up and carried her, running the whole way, back to the mansion. One of his brothers would know what to do, right? He could only hope. 

 "I pulled her out, but she’s, I don’t think she’s breathing, what do I do?” Talking to himself, Ayato could feel tears coming to his eyes, a horrible burning sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time. During his panicked words the vampire set Yui down on a small couch in the first room he found. Without time to take in the situation, Ayato put his ear to the human girl’s chest. Her heart is still beating, that horrible sound matching that of the one he was so used to in childhood, but it was faint and unsteady, and quickly dying out. Without thinking he put both of his hands on her chest and began pushing down in quick succession, performing what he hoped was the correct way of CPR. The crack of ribs and cave in of her chest weren’t reassuring, he was stronger than the average human, so maybe this wasn’t the best idea. Quickly giving up on that task, he moved to open Yui’s mouth, sending two quick breaths down her throat, hoping beyond hope that it would just do something. He did everything like he was told to in class, or at least what he could remember of it. Surely, he hadn’t done anything wrong. He’s Ayato Sakamaki, he doesn’t do things wrong. 

Except for pushing his lover in the lake. 

Throwing the thought aside, he put his whole focus on the girl below him, definitely no longer breathing. Her lips were turning purple, the rest of her body shaking slightly. Ayato didn’t have time to think about what to do next, who he could ask for help, what in the world could possibly save the dying girl. Underneath her pink shirt the area he’d put so much pressure on was bruising quickly, reaching all the way to her collarbone, where her silver cross always rested. Maybe if he asked the god Yui so strongly believed in, they would do something. But the thought was ridiculous, not practical, and something Ayato would never lower himself to.

“What do I do? Yui, wake up and tell me! Thank me like you always do! I saved you again, you know!” He fell to his knees, an unstable smile taking over his face. “You’re being ungrateful to Yours Truly. You should know how that gets you punished.” Tears poured down his face, falling into his own lap as he leaned forward. The vampire put his head against the soft edge of the couch, his hair touching the wet figure in front of him. Slowly, quietly at first, he began to laugh, a bitter sound. Quickly it evolved into hysteric giggles of joy, throwing his head back to look up at the ceiling instead of the floor. 

“Now, now i can never hear that horrible heartbeat again. And I did it, I stopped it!” Ayato got to his feet, turning away from the dying body he’d brought into the room. His laughter became manic, tears becoming akin to waterfalls as he walked out of the room. He didn’t look back, and he didn’t go back this time. There was no reason to save her, she defied him again, she’d reminded him of his past. And she had his mother’s heartbeat. That same, wretched rhythm, haunting him night after horrid night. But he can’t hear it anymore, he’ll never hear it again. 

At the end of the hallway, he stopped. He’d hoped he could be with Yui for a long time, because with Yui he could be the best. But she was weak, frail, disobedient. A bad kid. It's like Cordelia always said, after all. Bad kids deserve to be sunk to the bottom of the lake.

* * *

Alt ending:

Ayato jumped in after Yui, realising his mistake soon after. Bitch still can’t swim and neither can he. Well. Guess that’s the end of that.  


End file.
